A Haircut
by RiotFest
Summary: China got gum stuck in his hair thanks to little ole Sealand, so he goes to Vietnam to get it cut. Even though he regrets getting the haircut, he doesn't regret that he kissed her. ChinaxVietnam one-shot


**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

><p>Sealand walked around the conference room for the world meeting, trying to find some snacks that he can eat while his Mama and Papa weren't looking and maybe England as well. Though he spotted an Asian basket filled with dumplings, the blonde fort was eager to take the food. The boy took a few and hid under the table. As he ate, Sealand heard many footsteps and voices coming toward the room. Though the sea fort wasn't scared, he could just hide here until the meeting was over.<p>

Minutes passed and nations gathered inside. Sealand watched as a man sat in front of him and he noticed that the man had fancy looking shoes. Shoes that look so fancy that it must be his brother's! The boy grinned devilishly and took out a green gum ball. The bushy eye brow boy plopped it in his mouth and began to chew.

_'Mhmm~ Taste like watermelon!'_

Sealand sat there Indian-style and continued to chew and chew. The blonde spat his sticky gum on his hand and crawled out under the table. He closed his eyes and snickered madly as he stuck the gum on his brother's hair.

Though something felt different. The raggedy hair that seemed so stiff was totally soft and silky. England's hair was also not long. Sealand quickly opened his eyes and realized that he stuck the gum on Mr. China's hair! The sea fort almost gasped out loud, but he quickly clamped it shut. The boy panicked and tried to remove the sticky item, but it was getting worse! The gum was soon all over his pony-tail. Sealand bit his lip, he quickly and quietly ran out of the conference room without being noticed from the other nations.

"SEALAND!"

Too late. The said fort winced at his name being called. He looked back and saw his older brother, sitting down next to Belgium, looking rather upset. The boy grinned sheepishly and began to dash off, but England got a hold of his collar before he can even run out of the building. Sealand sighed in defeat as he was being dragged along with his brother.

"Why on earth are you here, Sealand? Finland and Sweden told me that you were at home!" England scolded.

Sealand pouted and said nothing.

"Why did you crawl out under the table? Did you do something again?"

"Yeah..."

"Well?"

Sealand gulped and nervously pointed at China, who was having an interesting conversation with Spain. England looked at China and made a confused look. He didn't know why his brother was pointing at the Asian, but soon his eyes widened. The Englishman shot a hard glare at Sealand, who winced in response. The older blonde sighed and walked up to China. He tapped the man's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

The nations watched as the Chinese man's expression turned from calm and relaxed to tense and murderous. China quickly stood up and shoved England to the side. The others watched as the man dashed toward the restroom. They were silent for a while, but soon continued on with their conversations.

China ran toward the men's room and looked at himself in front of the mirror. China took a hold of his pony-tail and almost screamed in shock. The man's lushes hair was covered in green sticky gum. The nation was in panic, he didn't know what to do! Though he thought of an idea.

"I could cut it aru.." He said out loud.

"That should be best, lad." A voice said.

China turned around and saw England with his brother in a head lock. Both blondes walked toward the Asian and stood in front of him. England looked down at Sealand and gave him a nudge to the head. The boy groaned and looked up at China with regret in his eyes.

"S-Sorry, Mr. China. I didn't mean to put gum in your hair." Sealand began, "It's just I thought it was my jerk of a brother sitting there. I didn't notice that it was you."

The Asian nation sighed, he couldn't stay mad, especially toward a child. China bent down to Sealand's level and gave the boy a gentle smile that held no anger at all. It made the sea fort less tense.

"It's alright. I'll just ask Vietnam to cut it for me." China said with a grin, "So it's all good."

England nodded in satisfaction and told his brother to get out. As he shoved the boy out of the room, he gave his little brother a small kick in his arse. The British Empire sighed and apologized to his brother's behavior. China just gave his friend a little wave, telling the man that it was alright.

"Fine. Whatever you say, China. At least let me pay for what he has done. How much are hair-cuts now a days?" England exclaimed as he fished in his pocket for his wallet.

China chuckled and replied, "Aiyaah! It's alight aru. You don't need to pay at all. Vietnam won't charge me anything."

The European opened his leather wallet and took out 7 dollars. He handed it to his friend and said, "No, I insist you take it. It's all I can do for you right now and if you don't accept it, I'll feel guilty."

England chuckled and shoved the money in China's hands. The said Chinese looked up and chuckled as well, "Well...Thank you, I guess."

The blonde was about to walk out of the restroom, but he turned and grinned, "Maybe a haircut will get some attention toward your little crush."

"Crush?" China blushed, "S-She won't notice aru. She doesn't like me anyway."

England shrugged, "Times _might_ get better for you two."

And with that said, England left the man to himself in the bathroom. The Chinese man sighed and continued to look at himself in the mirror. He could really use a haircut right now.

After the meeting, China walked toward Vietnam's home. The man knocked on the door and waited for his sister to answer. In mere seconds, the door opened. Vietnam looked surprised at her older brother's random appearance. Though she bowed and the man bowed back. Vietnam invited China in her home and as she closed the door, she smelled a hint of watermelon in the air as he passed. When she turned around, she saw the man looking at her with a nervous look.

"Do you need anything, China?" Vietnam asked.

China scratched his head and nodded, "A-Ah. I need a favor aru."

"Oh? And what's that?"

The man turned around and flinched as he heard a gasp coming from the female nation. Vietnam was trying not to laugh at China's misfortunue. Though it was rather funny in her eyes. Her crush's long hair was covered with bubble gum and it was kind of gross.

"OH!" Vietnam exclaimed, "I see. Well~ Good thing you came here then, China!"

The Vietnamese grinned as she shoved China onto a wooden chair. China watched as his sister took a light blue towel and draped it onto him. Vietnam hummed happily as she looked for her scissors. In a couple of minutes, the woman found it. She walked toward her brother and told him that it will take her a few minutes. China nodded and began to wait as Vietnam cut his hair.

The Chinese man was a little displeased by all this. He liked his long hair, long hair meant a lot to him . It use to be a sign of honor back then, but now he hardly sees his men in his country wear their hair long and proud. They just cut it. Maybe it's for the best. Times change rather quickly now a days. He can easily fit in now.

"Done!" Vietnam exclaimed.

"Thanks Vietnam!" China said, "Sorry to be a burden aru."

The female nation nodded as she grabbed a mirror, "It's no problem, China."

Vietnam handed China the mirror and was very surprised by the results of his hair cut. The man's jet-black hair was very short. His hair almost resembles American's! But it wasn't really like the blondes. Though he did notice that he now has a small ahoge sticking up. China frowned a bit and fidgeted with his short hair. He was really use to having short hair, but it didn't seem too bad. He could always grow it out anyway.

China stood up and gave Vietnam a grin. Though he didn't receive a smile back. The young girl turned away and her face was beating red. This caused China's big brother instincts to kick in. The man placed a hand on the girl's forehead to check if she has a fever.

"Aiyah! Did you catch a cold Vietnam?" China asked with worry.

Vietnam shook her head rapidly and replied, "S-Sorry to concern you, China. I am f-fine. I think you sho-should leave now."

"I don't think I should." China said, "You seem awfully red. Why don't I make some soup aru? It's the least I can do for cutting my hair."

"Uh.."

China smiled gently and told his sister to sit. Vietnam blushed as she watched the man go in her kitchen to cook. The young nation was very surprised at how good he looked with short hair. Vietnam admits that she never really hated China, she only did because for some reason she felt the need to do so. The Asian nation actually liked the Chinese man for quite some time and when she found out that China liked her as well, the girl instantly squealed inside her head.

_'H-He...He looks cuter now.'_

Soon hours passed and Vietnam was still lost in thought. Though she snapped out of it when she heard a manly scream in her kitchen. She sighed and got up to check what happened to the grown man. She entered his kitchen to find it a bit messy and there she saw her brother swearing in Chinese. She approached the nation and asked him what happened.

"V-Vietnam!" China whined, "I burnt myself aru."

The Chinese man shoved his burnt finger in front of the Vietnamese for her examine it. Vietnam sighed in annoyance at China for acting so childish. Vietnam placed a hand on her hip and asked what she was suppose to do.

"Make it feel better!" China said with a cute grin.

Vietnam almost felt her face heating up, but she controlled it. She pouted and asked, "How?"

"Kiss it!"

"U-Um.."

China then frowned, "You're fever is coming back aru! Good thing the soup is already done."

The Chinese man made Vietnam sit down in front of the table and placed a big bowl in front of her. He grinned as he brought a huge pot and placed it in front of the two. China then took a ladle and gave her noodles, meat, soup, and vegetables. Vietnam knew what he just cook for her.

"Y-You made pho?"

The nation turned her head to see China's reaction, but he was already stuffing his face with noodles. China nodded happily and continued to slurp. Vietnam giggled and began to eat. The pho he made wasn't that half bad. In fact it tasted great. Vietnam was really surprised by the taste and that China actually made a Vietnamese dish instead of his usual Chinese ones.

Soon the two were done eating. It was growing dark and China needed to get home. Though Vietnam wouldn't allow it because it was now pitch black dark outside. The Chinese man sighed in defeat as Vietnam continued to pester China to stay.

"I can't thank you enough aru." China said happily as he sat on the couch, "You gave me a really great hair cut and you're letting me stay for the night!"

"You made dinner." Vietnam replied with a warm smile, "Though you stay on the couch."

China chuckled and pulled Vietnam onto the couch with him. He sighed in a content manner and held up his burnt finger. It wasn't really burnt, it was just really red still. The, now, short haired man smiled and said, "You still didn't make it feel better."

Vietnam sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned in and was about to kiss his finger, but she felt something else that contacted with her lips. It was soft and moist and tasted like pho. She pulled back and opened her eyes to see China's face. Vietnam instantly blushed furiously and slapped China's face.

"O-OW!" China whined as he rubbed his cheek, "That really hurts."

"W-What the hell!" Vietnam exclaimed, "You said your finger! Not your lips!"

The male nation pouted and replied, "I bruised them too aru. I thought it was fair if they had a kiss too."

Vietnam shook her head and took a hold of China's shirt. She pulled the man near her and glared. China closed his eyes waiting for the impact of a fist, but felt nothing, but her lips. The nation smiled and kissed her back, getting a good taste of his special crush. Vietnam smiled as she kissed China, though their need of oxygen interrupted their kiss, so they pulled back.

China grinned as he pulled Vietnam onto his lap. He held her tight and gave her light kisses on her shoulder.

"I can sleep with you on the bed now, right aru?"

"No, you just stay on the couch."

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm in Florida right now for SpringBreak so yeah.**

**I saw a picture of ShortHair!China a while ago and I wanted to write a story on how he got it.**

**I was meaning to write a ChinaxVietnam story but I'm having trouble for this one story I have in mind so I made this one-shot of them. Right now I'm working on Loving a Mortal so Yaaay~! I'll fix it later if i find or if you find grammer or misspellings. Right now I'm just sleepy**

**Review I guess**


End file.
